simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores
Se está procurando por uma lista em ordem alfabética sobre todos os terrores dos Simpsons, e não um artigo sobre '''só' episódios de terror, vá em Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores.'' 290px|right Sinopse Todos gostamos de boas histórias de terror. Há mais de 19 anos Matt Groening cria três histórias de Dia das Bruxas por episódio, com um total de 60 até agora. À partir da Segunda Temporada de Os Simpsons existem os Especiais de Dia das Bruxas, com primeiro recebendo o nome de "No Dia das Bruxas", depois "A Casa dos Horrores", e finalmente "A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores", por causa do primeiro especial, quando Bart, Lisa e Maggie (só ouvindo) contam histórias de terror na Casa da Árvore de Bart. Observações * Todo episódio de "A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores" tem uma abertura diferente. * Em duas histórias de especiais de terror seguidos Homer é matador de aluguel (Sr e Sra Simpson e Como fazer Carreira com os Mortos). * Nenhum episodio é canônico. * os 19 especiais, Homer já morreu 13 vezes. Descrições thumb|220x220px Aqui estão as descrições de alguns episódios: 'I. No Dia das Bruxas' Nada como sentar ao redor da lareira e ouvir boas histórias de terror, Casas mal-assombradas, alienígenas, bons clichês de terror! Corvo? Bem, ele nos atrapalha a ver A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores... 'II. A Casa dos Horrores II ' Patas de Macaco amaldiçoam Homer Simpson, garotos com poderes amaldiçoam Homer Simpson, e até patrões loucos e poderosos amaldiçoam Homer Simpson... bom, pelo menos ele pode ver ''A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores II!'' 'III. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores III' *Nada como histórias de Dia das Bruxas! *Nada como bonecos amaldiçoados! *Nada como paródias de filmes famosos! *Nada como zumbis recusando o "cérebro" de Homer! *Nada como ver ''A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores III!'' 'IV. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IV' *Você sabia que o Homer topa tudo por uma rosquinha, até a sua alma? Sim! *Você sabia que Bart preve monstros atacando ônibus? Eh...sim!(?) *Você sabia que o sr. Burns é só carne e osso, e sangue, muito sangue, sim??? *Você sabia que todo mundo gostou de ''A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IV?'' Sim, é óbvio!!! thumb|220x220px 'V. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores V ' Homer enlouquece sem cerveja e TV, grande novidade! Homer acaba com o passado, presente e futuro, grande novidade! A escola primária fica sem suprimento de carne, grande novidade! Você gostou de ''A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores V,'' grande novidade! 'VI. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VI ' Propagandas de 40 metros de altura destroem Springfield! Que horror! Mas relaxe, se você dormir um pouco pode fugir da situação. Mas Willie ataca a todas as crianças de Springfield em seus próprios sonhos, e você é uma delas! Morrendo você perde a única coisa boa, Homer vem de primeira classe para o nosso mundo. Você não teve sorte. Mas aí no céu você pelo menos pode ver na TV A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VI! Ah, você foi pro inferno, eh... então... Fui! 'VII. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VII ' Se Bart pode morder o próprio irmão-siamês, você pode não fazer as tarefas que a sua mãe mandou. Se Lisa pode criar uma civilização de mini-pessoas, você pode deixar de fazer o dever de casa. Se Bill Clinton e Bob Dole podem ser os alienígenas Kang e Kodos, você pode incendiar Springfield. Se eu posso estar certo de que esse episódio é demais, você pode ver A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VII! 'VIII. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VIII ' Uma explosão nuclear em Springfield? Bart como uma mosca? Bruxas comendo criancinhas e doces? Essa é a ''A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VIII!'' 'IX. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IX ' Cabelos por $ 1,00? Deve ser porque vai causar mortes. Mas preciso de cabelo para aparecer na TV, Comichão & Coçadinha estão esperando a minha chegada. Se bem que vão me matar né. Melhor ir no show do Jerry Springer, mas vou ver ''A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IX antes de ir e ser pulverizado. 'X. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores X Esse episódio tem muitas mortes: Marge atropela Ned Flanders, Homer é morto pelo '''Lobisomen Ned, o Cara dos Quadrinhos ou O Colecionador, o vilão, morre petrificado, Krusty "morre" por causa de sua gravata e Homer(de novo) e Bart morrem asfixiados no espaço. Não é só isso, Springfield é condenada por tudo que tem chips de computador. 'XI. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XI ' Os Simpsons estão azarados nesse Dia das Bruxas: Homer morre, Bart e Lisa são ameaçados por uma bruxa e os golfinhos, adoráveis animais do mar, matam personagens como Lenny e Willie, e mandam o resto de Springfield para o mar, onde juram terem sido mandados pelos humanos à séculos atrás. 'XII. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XII ' Após seram amaldiçoados, Os Simpsons viram uma família de uma mulher peluda, um garoto de pescoço esticado, uma meia-garota meia-égua, uma bebê-abelha e Homer. Mas não se preocupe, ele tiram a sorte grande quando ganham uma casa-robô muito eficiente, apesar dela tentar matar Homer, e as crianças Simpson viram bruxos e matam o Sr. Burns, o sonho de todo cidadão de Springfield! XIII. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIII Homer compra uma rede mágica que pode clonar a si mesmo. Zumbis cowboys voltam dos mortos depois que Springfield proíbe armas. A família Simpsons tira férias em uma ilha onde o Dr. Hibbert pode transformar as pessoas em animais. XIV. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIV Bart e Lisa brigam violentamente durante uma discussão de halloween, até que Homer intervém e ordena que parem, mas Homer acaba tocando fogo no Vovô, que ainda assim continua sentindo frio. No fim das contas Bart reclama da maneira de seu pai agir e atira nele. O sangue de Homer salpica em uma parede próxima, e soletra "Treehouse do Horror XIV"... XV. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XV Em "The Ned Zone", Flanders ganha o poder de prever as mortes das pessoas depois de sofrer uma lesão na cabeça, e fica chocado ao descobrir que é ele quem matará Homer. Em "In the Belly of the Boss", Maggie é encolhida dentro de uma cápsula de vitamina e depois engolida pelo Sr. Burns. Em "Four Beheadings and a Funeral", numa Londres vitoriana, a detetive Eliza Simpson e seu fiel companheiro, o Dr. Bartley, tentam capturar um perigoso assassino. XVI. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVI Em "B.I .: Bartificial Intelligence", a família substitui Bart, que está em coma, por um filho robô, mas quando Bart acorda ele quer vingança. Em "Survival of the Fattest", o Sr. Burns convida muitos habitantes da cidade a ir caçar, mas não avisa que a caça serão eles. Em "I've Grown a Costume on Your Face", uma bruxa transforma todos em Springfield em personagens conforme suas fantasias de halloween. Maggie, vestida como uma bruxa e, portanto, se tornando uma bruxa, é a única que pode quebrar o feitiço. 'XVII. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVII ' Homer come um "marshmallow" e vira uma bolha gigante; um Golem, figura judia, usado na destruição de tudo é mandado fazer as travessuras de Bart e depois se casa com uma Golem; e após serem enganados por um radialista, os habitantes de Springfield entram em crise e matam uns aos outros e ainda acabam sendo destruídos pelos alienígenas Kang e Kodos... só no Halloween mesmo! 'XVIII. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVIII ' Se você gosta de ver propagandas de séries da Fox sendo comidas por Homer em um bolo cheio de sangue, do FBI pulverizando ETs que ameaçavam destruir a Terra, de uma luta colossal de mutilar toda a casa dos Simpsons e de uma Casa do Inferno onde Bart, Lisa, Nelson e Milhouse vão pagar pelos seus pecados literalmente, assista ''A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVIII!'' 'XIX. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIX ' Nesse episódio de Dia das Bruxas, Matt Groening consegue tirar estórias horripilantes de uma cabine eleitoral para gordos, de um carro de boneca, propagandas grátis de celebridades e uma abóbora. XX. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XX Em "Dial 'M' for Murder or Press Main Menu", Lisa é forçada a um esquema de assassinato estilo "Hitchcockiano" por Bart; em "Don't Have a Cow, Mankind", Springfield é mais uma vez invadida por zumbis graças ao mais recente sanduíche Krusty Burger; e em "There's No Business Like Moe Business", Moe sangra Homer para criar a cerveja perfeita (além de investir na Marge, lógico). XXI. A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XXI "War and Pieces": Bart e Milhouse devem combater jogos de tabuleiro que ganham vida. "Master and Cadaver": Marge e Homer numa excursão de barco para sua segunda lua de mel, mas um passageiro inesperado pode matar mais do que o humor. "Tweenlight": Lisa se apaixona por um jovem vampiro. Ver também * WikiSimpsons em inglês: Treehouse of Horror Series (versão original desse artigo). * Categoria:Personagens de Casa da árvore dos horrores. * Histórias de Halloween com Bart Simpson Galeria simpsons halloween special THOH IB.jpg|THoH I - estória 2 200px-Treehouse of Horror II.gif|II 200px-Bart ClockworkOrange.jpg|III King homer avat0.jpg|King Homer - THoH III - estória 2 200px-Treehouse of Horror IV.gif|IV simpsons halloween THOH IV A.jpg|THoH IV - estória 1 simpsons halloween THOH IV B.jpg|THoH IV - estória 2 simpsons halloween THOH IV C.jpg|THoH IV - estória 3 homer the shinning thoh V.jpg|"no TV and no BEER make Homer GO CRAZY" - THoH V estória 1 THOH VI avat 3 estórias.jpg|THoH VI Treehouse of horror VII avat1.jpg|VII (promo e estória 3) simpsons halloween THOH VIIIA.jpg|THoH VIII - estória 1 simpsons halloween THOH VIIIC.jpg|THoH VIII - estória 3 bart quadro THOH IX.jpg|Bart, quadro - THoH IX THOH X sofá1.jpg|THoH X - sofá THOH X promo.jpg|X - oficial promo Babf21a.gif|XI thoh XII A promo.jpg|XII - estória 1 - promo THOH 12 estória 2.jpg|XII - estória 2 thoh XII C promo.jpg|XII - estória 3 - promo THOH 13 estória 1.jpg|XIII - estória 1 promo THOH 13 estória 2.jpg|THoH XIII - estória 2 THOH 13 estória 3.jpg|XIII - estória 3 promo Treehouse of Horror XIV.png|XIV promo Treehouse.jpg|XV Treehouse of Horror XVI.jpg|XVI - promo THOH 16 estória 2 promo.jpg|THoH XVI - estória 2 promo THOH 16 estória 3.jpg|THoH XVI - estória 3 408px-Treehouse of Horror XVII.png|XVII Treehouse of Horror XVIII.png|XVIII KABF16 V.jpg|XIX THOH 19 estória 3.jpg|THoH XIX - estória 3 Treehouse of Horror XX.jpg|XX - promo THOH 20 estória 1.jpg|THoH XX - estória 1 - promo THOH 20 estória 2.jpg|THoH XX - estória 2 - promo Treehouse of Horror XXI.jpg|XXI Estórias Aqui a lista de todas elass: |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | No Dia das Bruxas |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Casa do Pesadelo Descrição: Os Simpsons se mudam para uma mansão por uma pichincha. Não é atoa que ela é Mal-Assombrada. Os Malditos Têm Fome Descrição: Os Simpsons são abdusidos pelos alienígenas Kang e Kodos, e parecem que eles querem comê-los. O Corvo Descrição: Homer fica maluco por causa do corvo(Bart) no seu busto. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa dos Horrores II |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | A Pata de Macaco Descrição: Os Simpsons vão para a Índia e Homer pega uma pata de macaco amaldiçoadae tudo começa à dar errado. A Zona Bart Descrição: Bart tem poderes sobrenaturais e pode controlar todos na cidade. Se eu pelo menos tivesse um cérebro Descrição: Homer é despedido e acaba virando coveiro. Ele cai em uma cova e o Sr. Burns, pensando que ele é um defunto, o pega para fazer o robô-empregado perfeito. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores III |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | O boneco malígno Descrição: De presente de Natal de última hora Homer compra para Bart um boneco do Krusty. Ele nem imagina que o boneco é amaldiçoado. King Homer Descrição: Marge se alista como secretária do Sr. Burns para uma expedição a Ilha do Macaco para trazerem Rei Homer, um primata pré-histórico de 15 metros de altura, mas ninguém contava que Homer gostasse de Marge e vicê-versa. Disque Z para Zumbi Descrição: Bart vai em uma expedição oculta na biblioteca da escola e acaba soltando zumbis em Springfield. |- ! style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IV |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" |Homer Simpson e o Diabo Descrição: Homer vende sua alma para o diabo por uma rosquinha. Terror a um metro e meio Descrição: Bart sonha com um monstrinho destruindo o ônibus escolar, o que acaba se tornando verdade. O conde Drácula de Bart Simpson Descrição: Bart vira vampiro após ter sido mordido pelo Sr. Burns. |- ! style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores V |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | O Iluminado Descrição: O Sr. Burns contrata Homer como caseiro de uma mansão nas montanhas e corta o suprimento de cerveja e o sinal de TV. Sem TV nem cerveja, Homer tenta matar a família. A hora do castigo Descrição: Homer tenta consertar uma torradeira e acaba transformando-a em uma máquina do tempo. Ele mexe nas criaturas pré-históricas e altera o futuro várias vezes. A hora do Lanche Descrição: A Escola Primária fica sem suprimento de carne e os professores começam a comer os alunos da escola de Springfield. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VI |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | O Ataque doa Monstros de 40 metros Descrição: Springfield é destruída por uma banda de ícones de cartazes saqueadores. Terror na Alameda Sempre Verde Descrição: O caseiro Willie abate os alunos da Escola Springfield um por um nos seus sonhos. Homer 3D Descrição: Homer entra em uma dimensão alternativa, onde ele se torna uma versão em terceira dimensão. |- ! style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | A Coisa e Eu Descrição: Bart descobre que ele tem um irmão siamês chamado Hugo, que fica trancado no sótão comendo cabeças de peixe que Homer leva a cada semana. O tubo dos genesis Descrição: Lisa descobre que seu projeto de ciências deu início a uma população de miniaturas de gente super-desenvolvidas. Cidadão Kang Descrição: Os americanos descobrem que Bill Clinton e Bob Dole são substituidos pelos alienígenas Kang e Kodos. |- ! style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VIII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | O Homem Homega Descrição: Homer parece ser o único sobrevivente de uma explosão nuclear em Springfield. Fly Vs. Fly Descrição: Bart entra em uma máquina de transportação junto com uma mosca e acaba virando um "garoto-mosca". Easy-Bake Coven Descrição: Conta a história de três bruxas que comiam as criancinhas da cidade. |- ! style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IX |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Topete do Inferno Descrição: O cérebro de Homer é "roubado" por Snake Jailbird depois que ele colocou o cabelo de Snake em um transplante. O Terror dos Desenhos Descrição: Lisa e Bart descobrem ao vivo que a violência na tv é péssima. Filhotes de alienígenas Descrição: Marge conta para a família que o pai de Maggie é na verdade o alienígena Kang. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores X |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Eu sei o que você Didly Didily fez Descrição: Os Simpsons atropelam Ned Flanders e tentam esconder a culpa pela morte dele sendo que ele é um lobisomem. Desesperadamente procurando Xena Descrição: Na escola no concurso de quem pedia mais doce a máquina emperrou dando a Bart e Lisa superpoderes e vão enfrentar o vilão, feito pelo Cara dos Quadrinhos. A vida é uma droga, depois você morre Descrição: Na virada do milênio um acidente num computador provocado por Homer faz com que o mundo volte à 1900 e os Simpsons tentam arranjar um jeito de sair da Terra. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XI |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Papai Fantasma Descrição: Homer morre e tem que fazer uma boa ação em 24 horas para poder entrar no céu. Contos Podem Virar Realidade Descrição: Bart e Lisa entram em uma Casa feita de doce e Homer tem que salvá-los da Bruxa que quer comê-los. A Noite do Golfinho Descrição: quando Lisa liberta o rei dos golfinhos, Snorky, eles invadem a superfície terrestre e atacam aos humanos. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Feitiçaria e a cidade Descrição: Uma cigana amaldiçoa Homer e todas as pessoas que ele ama. Casa Robô Descrição: Os Simpsons são ameaçados por um computador que controla uma casa automática com a voz de Pierce Brosnan, que se apaixona por Marge e tenta matar Homer. Crianças Mágicas Descrição: Lisa e Bart estudam na Escola de Springfield, só que ela é uma escola de magia e vivem uma aventura no estilo Harry Potter, onde o Sr. Burns é o vilão que quer roubar a inteligência de Lisa e Bart o impede. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Que entrem os clones Descrição: Homer faz clones de si mesmo para ajudá-lo nas tarefas, mas o plano sai do controle quando todos os clones esfomeados dele atacam Springfield, devorando tudo em seu caminho. O medo de arrepiar e armas medonhas Descrição: Lisa bane as armas de Springfield, mas Billy the Kid e seus capangas voltam dos mortos, e... vai ser difícil detê-los sem arma. A ilha do Dr. Hibbert Descrição: Todos os cidadãos de Springfield são tranformados em animais na ilha das Almas Perdidas. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIV |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Reaper Madness Descrição: Homer assume o papel da Morte, após matá-la. Frinkenstein Descrição: O pai do Professor Frink, após ser "ressussitado", rouba orgãos dos cidadãos de Springfield para botar no seu corpo. Stop the World, I Want to Goof Off Descrição: Bart e Milhouse descobrem um aparelho que congela o tempo. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XV |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | A Ned Zona Descrição: Ned Flanders descobre que prever as mortes das pessoas que toca. Quatro decapitações e um funeral Descrição: Eliza Simpson e Dr. Bartler(Lisa e Bart) tentam descobrir quem é o assassino de prostitutas local. No corpo do Chefe Descrição: Maggie acidentalmente entrou dentro do corpo do Sr. Burns e o resto da família vai tentar resgatá-la. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVI |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | I.B.:Inteligência Bartificial Descrição: Enquanto está em coma Bart é "substituído" pelo robô David, e quando ele volta vai ter que dar um jeito em David. Sobrevivência do Mais Gordo Descrição: O Sr. Burns "caça" Apu, Moe, Barney, Homer, etc. Eu Fiz Aparecer uma Fantasia na Sua Cara Descrição: Uma Bruxa, no Halloween, transforma todos os cidadãos de Springfield em no que estão fantasiados. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Casada com a Bolha Descrição: Homer, após comer uma gosma alienígena, vira uma bolha gigante e começa a devorar os gorduchos de Springfield. Você tem que saber quando Golem Descrição: Bart usa um Golem, figura judia, para fazer suas brincadeiras. O dia que a Terra pareceu idiota Descrição: Enganados por radialistas, os cidadãos de Springfield entram em crise com uma invasão alienígena falsa. Mas quando vem a verdadeira... |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVIII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | ET, Vá Pra Casa Descrição: Bart acha um ET, mas ele chama todos de seu planeta para invadirem a Terra. Sr. e Sra Simpson Descrição: Homer e Marge são assassinos profissionais. Casa do Inferno Descrição: Nelson, Bart, Milhouse e Lisa pagam todos os seus pecados na Casa do Inferno de Ned Flanders. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIX |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Paródia do Robô sem título Descrição: Bart dá para Lisa um carro da Malibu Stacy que na verdade é um Transformer, e os robôs começam à lutar e deixam a vida todos um inferno. Como fazer carreira com os mortos Descrição: Homer é contratado para matar celebridades, afim de botá-las em propagandas de graça. É a grande abóbora, Milhouse! Descrição: A Grande Abóbora ganha vida e começa à comer as pessoas por vingança delas comerem e cortarem abóboras. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000" | A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XX |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00" | Não comam bois humanidade Descrição: Krusty faz hamburgueres de vacas doentes e todos acabam virando zumbis. Disque "M" para Matar ou pressione jogo da velha para Voltar ao Menu Principal Descrição: Bart e Lisa se envolvem em um assassinato. Não Há Negócio Como o do Moe Descrição: Moe começa a usar o sangue de Homer para fazer cerveja. |} Até mais e tenha um bom dia! Ou será que não... Categoria:Artigos Categoria:Episódios de trilogia Categoria:Melhores Artigos Categoria:Artigo do Projeto Vamos Melhorar a Wiki